2013-02-28 Preliminary Results
It's been a couple days since the little surprise party at One's apartment... well, ok, since Domino and Nightcrawler came by seeking help for the blue one's lack of bamf-ability. Fern has been away more than here, giving One time without distractions to work on the problem and try and find a solution. The pair are slated to return on this gloomy afternoon, and while it's not a social call, Fern still felt like some effort should be made to make company feel welcome. She picked up a pizza from Anita Bella, one of Julius' specialties, a two liter of Coke and another of diet. While it's not exactly typical of One to serve refreshments when he's doing his doctor thing, it gave her something to do and lets her feel at least somewhat useful. She stands in the kitchen with a concerned frown, then turns and calls out, "Do they even drink pop? I have no idea. I don't want to insult them..." "I don't think I've ever seen Domino drink anything but alcohol," One chuckles. "Not sure about the other guy." Over the last day, he's moved over a great deal of his bulky equipment from the storage unit he rents across the street. Though some of it is old, worn, or refurbished, there's an impressive array of lab tech at his disposal. At the moment, he's spinning down a centrifuge that holds three vials of blood. Each receives one drop of a different substance, taken from glass bottles and delivered with small droppers. Two of the vials turn an angry purplish color and begin to froth, but the third remains the same shade of crimson. "I've never seen anything like this before," he murmurs. "Not even close." Fortunately it takes a lot more than a soft drink to insult a woman like Domino. Some of her closest friends have pointed guns at her face. True to her word it's about a fifteen minute drive from her closest safehouse, arriving with the Fuzzy Blue Guy exactly within the time window that had been agreed on. Not much has changed with her since the last time they showed up, in fact she looks exactly the same as before. Same armored undercoating, same trench. Same unruly mop of hair that probably saw no more attention than a rough skirmish with shampoo and a set of fingers run through it to straighten everything out. More or less. Because they're expected she knocks twice, waits a second, then opens the door. Carefully. Just in case someone forgot about their home security measures. It smells like pizza. "Glad I missed breakfast," she mutters while holding the door for Nightcrawler. "Kurtagram!" Climbing the walls. Literally. Staying in the city has given Kurt both a chance to breathe and has confined him more than he was aware. The city is his playground! But, the owners of the boats in the harbour would have frowned if they knew a blue elf was playing in the spars during the night. Easy enough to avoid the night security. Particularly when one is blue. It's given him something to amuse himself. Now, along that self-same corridor once again the fuzzy blue elf comes, thankfully with a friend's support. At least he's not walking the walls, though he had considered it. Just because. When Domino opens the door and makes her announcement, there's a moment, with Kurt standing at the door. His expression turns thoughtful, and then breaks into an impromptu song, obviously of his own making, "We've arrived, just on time.. hoping that you've uncovered some sign.." "Come in," One greets the new arrivals, waving distractedly. "And sit. Or stand, if you like. I think I have something over here." The third vial of blood, the one that didn't show any violent changes, is tapped carefully with the tip of one finger. When it's apparent that any chemical reactions have already taken place, he nods, seeming satisfied. "I have good news and I have bad news," he says. "The good news is, I think I've developed a medication that can treat your symptoms, at least temporarily. The bad news is that I'm still a few breakthroughs away from discovering a cure. These things take time." The doctor holds up the glass bottle, the contents of which were added to the third vial of blood. "I may have to tinker with the dosage, but I can virtually guarantee that this won't kill you. Probably." The response doesn't look to ease Fern's worry very much at all, but there's really nothing she can do about it at this point, as there's a knock and then the expected 'company' enters. The worry disappears at once, easily put aside, at least visibly, and she steps from the kitchen with a tentative smile. "Herr Wagner," comes with a nod to the blue dude, "You're in fine voice today." Her smile gains some strength, and it turns to Domino. "It's nice to see you again. I mean... all things considered." Really? That was pretty lame. She sidles a bit toward where One is working, discarding the idea of hiding behind him, but still a little more comfortable the closer she gets to a known entity. His quasi-reassurance to Nightcrawler sees a slight widening of her eyes. "Way to get our hopes up, Doc," Domino drawls while closing the door behind them both. "Just try not to kill my Elf, alright?" Fern's greeting is taken well enough, Dom's used to making others uneasy when she steps into the picture. Those same rough-around-the-edges friends of hers barely know a thing about her, sometimes it takes years for that initial turbulence to stabilize. "All things considered," she repeats with a lopsided grin. It doesn't take her long to gravitate toward the offering of hot food, clearly someone went through the effort to have it ready for their arrival and she's not about to turn down freebies. Given the two people already here, and that one is obsessing over blood samples and data? When she claims a slice she gives Fern a goofy salute with it folded between her fingers. No wonder One keeps her around, she adds that often overlooked human element. "Temporary's a start. I'm probably going to hate myself for this, but I got hit with the same thing he did for the same length of time. Not sure why it's still causing him trouble and not me. Maybe I just got lucky." Kurt enters and closes the door carefully behind him, though he perks as he catches the smell of pizza, yellow eyes gazing around the room to find the source before turning his attention to the doc. "You didn't give me a chance to choose which I wanted to hear first," is given as if it's the worst thing that could happen to him. Ever. "You were supposed to say, 'I have good news und bad news. Which do you wish first?' Then, I was to choose, change my mind.. und choose again.." And, undoubtedly have Dom kick him. Or at least threaten to. "Think," he says slowly. "Last time I had something.. different in my veins, *poot* happened." Kurt believes in sound effects. "I don't suppose it could be tested on a rat, or something, ja?" A blue, fuzzy rat? Fern's appearance brings something of a lopsided smile and he offers a bow. "Fraulein," he chuffs a chuckle, "danke. I didn't know I'd be a telegram, or I'd have dressed in costume, too." Her reaction to his words? Pretty much what that knot in his stomach is feeling at the moment. "But I suppose one doesn't need a teleporting rat in the apartment." Though, it might serve as some amusement to the denizens of that particular hell that he travels -through-. (Which is an interesting thought for later!) "'Try not', Domino? How about, 'I would rather you not' or somesuch? 'Try' makes it sound, 'Oh, oh well.. it didn't work. But at least you tried'." Still, even with the complaint lodged, like Fern keeping close to One, for whatever comfort in the strange it might give, oddly enough, Kurt is doing pretty much the same thing. He follows Domino for a slice of pie, and picking it up, looks as if he'll take a bite but pauses in midair, his brows rising. "This won't affect anything, ja?" He lowers it again, and looks consideringly. "Temporary would be a start, but permanent would be better." One doesn't seem to notice himself reaching out to curl an arm around Fern's waist for a reassuring squeeze. He's still very focused, this time on Domino. "Herr Wagner's blood is... unique, at least in my experience. Still, having a sample of yours to study certainly couldn't hurt. Finish your pizza and come over her so I can get you on the spike." The wheels are already turning. A chemical agent, one that's temporary in the vast majority afflicted, but reacts very differently to one individual. "You may have developed something akin to an antibody that helped you fight off the effects. If we're lucky, I'll be able to isolate the reason why you shrugged it off and he didn't. Luckier still and I'll be able to reproduce that process." "As for you, Wagner, there is no suitable test subject other than yourself. You and I both know why this counter-agent had to be tailored specifically to your physiology. Take it or don't take it. It's the best I've been able to do thus far. So sorry I wasn't able to whip you up a miracle in less than forty-eight hours." There's no audible sarcasm, but a slight lifting of One's eyebrows conveys the same effect. It's a small triumph for Fern that the pizza is being well received, and her smile strengthens a measure more. Enough so that she adds, "There's Coke. And diet." She'd offer out One's supply of booze, but since she didn't bring it into the apartment that would be over stepping her boundaries. She should have thought to get beer. Beer goes with pizza. Darnit. The soft squeeze bolsters her as well, but there's a light frown as she looks at One when he speaks, fleeting before the smile is back, reassuring in it's own right as she looks to Kurt. "It might take some time, but he's already made great progress just in being able to offer what there is." Always trying to smooth things over, it's no different around a situation and people so unfamiliar to her. "Little steps, Kurt," Domino promptly tells Kurt as though that would somehow reassure him further regarding that whole 'try not to kill him' bit. Fern's apparent gift of communication isn't about to be threatened any from this lady. An antibody..? Hmm, well it might be possible. Hell, just about anything is possible when it comes down to her own little gift. She gives the idea some thought, rolls her shoulders, says "Sure thing," then takes another massive bite of cheese-slathered goodness. One's particular brand of sarcasm is nothing new to her, she doesn't try to downplay it any for Kurt's benefit. He -did- want to be more involved with her life, didn't he? He'd have to get used to this sort of thing. That includes being able to stand on his own feet without hovering around her for support, though she'll let it slide for a while longer. Power suppression is a tough business. It's true. No blue fuzzy rats running around to do a test on. That is undoubtedly why he's in this predicament. One size doesn't fit all, as it were. Not someone with a tail, anyway. Kurt still has the pizza in his hand, and steals a bite.. and two.. befor pausing long enough to chew and swallow. "Und I thought Domino said you were good." He's not being a jerk! Well.. okay, but it's in good humour. "Coke.. I like that.. the kind from Mexico, with real sugar? Not just.." The fake Coke. "That was a sad day when they changed the formula." One more bite.. okay, he was hungry, and the fuzzy elf puts the crust down and out of the way for later. Taking a deep breath, he nods his head to Dom.. "Little steps, ja." Time to fly? As usual, One's setup process is methodical and precise. A syringe is loaded from the indicated glass bottle, then set to the side. Next he prepares a needle, drain line, and collection bag for Domino that are identical to the rig he used while drawing blood from Nightcrawler. Gloves, of course. Always gloves. "I am good," he replies. "In fact, I'm better than good. That's why you have a chance of getting your powers back. So if I hear another ungrateful comment, you'll be on your own. Understood?" This seems like a reasonable response as far as One's concerned. Without any further preamble, he takes Kurt's wrist in one hand, gives him a little half-spin, and jabs the needle into the flesh of his backside. "Did I mention that you're about to feel a tiny prick? Heh. Okay, everyone stand back." The doctor steps between Fern and Nightcrawler, as if he's at least a little concerned that the latter might explode. Fern looks apologetically to Kurt, "The corner store was out of the good stuff." She understands totally, although she's more inclined to the diet. Can't have any extra ounces when you're competing against those stick thin witches for a part. Just the notion of it makes her look longingly at the bottle for a second. With a wistful sigh her attention comes back to hear One's words, and she keeps quiet this time but looks at him thoughtfully. And then her view of Kurt is blocked quite effectively by the tall doctor. "He's just nervous, Doc," Dom says in Kurt's defense around a diminishing wad of food. Though at the same time she's also coming to One's defense, too. "This guy's had a set of industrial pliers a quarter inch away from my heart, kiddo. Twice. If you trust me any, trust him." Hmm, there -is- Coke... It doesn't register at first due to the initial feeding frenzy but there it is, and this albino likes to be prepared. She's almost always got a flask handy for on the spot boozing, and didn't she decide on a whim to top it off with rum before setting out today? "The universe provides," she quietly muses to herself while scooting further into the kitchen area to throw together a mixed drink. With the boys busy playing with the often unpredictable forces of nature she leans sidelong against the counter, a thin look of idle amusement taking up residence on her face as she looks at Fern. "There's rarely a dull moment with that guy, huh." Kurt watches as the preparations are made.. slowly. It's agonizing, watching and knowing that something will happen, but he doesn't know what, other than the fact he's going to get an injection. Everything else? The response, well.. it brings the elf up straight, and any of the good humour drains from those yellow eyes of his. Perhaps others can't tell, what with the fur on the face, but it's everywhere else. There comes that long moment when Kurt has to decide if the cure is better or worse than the problem. 'A blessing in disguise', Father Mike had told him. Kurt's arm is taken, given, and he tries so very hard not to tense in it. Needles are quite a bit more painful in that regard. The halfspin and the plunging into his hindend does bring a yelp, and he leaps straight into the air, now holding on to the ceiling.. and remaining there. "Nein.. you didn't mention.." It burns.. and his tail whips about in a frantic back and forth.. and he remains there for a long moment before a scream exits him.. and he's gone. *bamf* But.. he returns.. yellow eyes unfocused.. and it's now a seemingly random display of teleportation, rapidfire.. *bamf* *bamf* *bamf* Domino would recognize this, if she was paying any attention, from the time when they'd all 'gone down'. "Thanks, Dom. There's some bourbon in the living room bar if you'd like to sample that next." One gives her a lazy salute and produces a pen-sized audio recorder from one of his pockets. Smiling crookedly, he glances over his shoulder at Fern and shrugs at Domino's statement. He can hardly disagree. "She's right, but you seem to be handling it well. Stick around long enough and I might try to steal you from Anita. I could use a personal assistant." Then Kurt is gone. Back. Gone and back again several times in quick succession. Click. He thumbs the recorder on and speaks directly into it. "Subject 14 has been administered a dose of Serum 003. Result appear promising, if... unpredictable. Smaller doses with a longer half-life may be preferrable. Will consult Subject 14 if and when he reappears permanently." Fern looks to Domino with a smile that borders on timid, still unfamiliar with the more colorful people of the city. Or the more black and white ones, for that matter. "I haven't found much dull here in the city, but he does add something, I gotta say that." One gets a fond look and a soft laugh. "Stick around long enough? Just try and get rid of me." The scream gets her attention back at once, and suddenly she can see Kurt again as he hangs from the ceiling. Then, if she still had any questions, what a bamf is becomes very clear. In rapid succession. "Is that supposed to happen?" she wonders to no one in particular. Well, the scream Dom could have done without. It's unexpected, and grounds for her to pour a bit more rum into her drink. Except..that she's now smelling sulfur. Before doing anything else she raises her flask high in the air, announcing "Ladies and crazy doctor, we have bamfage! -That- is what we're looking for." Pause. "Sorta." As the blue guy phases in and out like a loosed ball of flubber she remains slouched against the counter, her first bit of pizza disappearing from sight before holding a single thumb up toward One with the bourbon offer. Kurt'll come back when he's ready to. Right..? "I've seen this happen once before," she explains for both Fern and One as though discussing nothing more significant than the microwave flashing '12:00' at them all. "When we first got hit, some aerosol agent that knocked everyone out, it had caused some people to lose control of their abilities for a few seconds." So, in theory, Kurt should be back in the playing field any moment now... Dom nonchalantly holds up her left hand, watching the seconds tick by on a digital watch strapped to the underside of her wrist. "C'mon, Blue. Pick a dimension and commit." Right. Looking over the top of her arm now, she asks Fern "You from the area?" *bamf* *bamf* The stench that builds in the room is acrid.. the smell of sulfur or brimstone filling the air. *bamf*bamf* Then... nothing. Silence.. as the final appearance happens of the fuzzy blue elf, that now-familiar-sound-to-everyone-in-the-room sounds, and he lands in a crumpled heap on the floor. Not moving, but for his breathing. Safe to say, it works.. after a fashion. "Let's get that blood drawn while he's getting himself sorted out." One gets Domino hooked up, collects his sample, and takes a bit of hair and a mouth swab as well. "Hopefully, this will shine some light on things. I'm going to dial down his dose, too. I think I can get it right by the second go in case I don't come up with firm answers in the next day or two." The reappearance of the 'crawler brings a small snort from One. He takes a quick reading on the mutant's vitals, then shrugs. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. That actually went a lot better than I expected. Humanoid trials can be rough. Get him somewhere comfortable, yeah? I'll call you in a day or two with an update." Fern's eyes are wide as she watches the blue elf pop in and out of this plane. She does hear Domino's question, turning to the other woman and shaking her head. "From farther and farther away all the time, I sometimes think." Finally, when Kurt takes Dom's advice and picks this dimension, she breathes a soft sigh of relief. She watches carefully as One checks Kurt over, before she scoots into the kitchen quickly. By the time Domino and Kurt are situated to leave, she's back, offering out a plastic bag with some hastily wrapped pizza slices. "In case you both get hungry," she says, kind of embarrassed but not wanting to send them away without something to eat since it doesn't look like Kurt will be going out anywhere right away. She steps back again, putting herself firmly into the background, but offers a wave to the pair.... to Domino and the passed out Kurt, that is. Okay, the air's starting to get a little thick. "Might be time to open a window," Domino offhandedly suggests while letting One get his samples. Sometimes it's still easy to feel like the guinea pig, but hey. It's for a good cause. Then Kurt comes back in time to drop to the floor. Smoke and silence. "Perfect," she mutters with a faint sigh. Looks like whatever he just got injected with is quite a bit like the aerosol. So much for grabbing another slice on the run, her hands are about to be full. Her drink disappears in record time. "I'll call if anything interesting happens," she automatically tells One while going to retrieve Kurt. Just as Dom's hauling his arm around the back of her shoulders, there's Fern. "Sure you're not a psychic?" she inquires with a good-natured grin, accepting the bag and stuffing it into a coat pocket. It's wrapped in plastic, it'll survive. Now to drag this fuzzy dead weight back to her car. At least she won't be bored for the next half an hour. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs